Superman Unleashed
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Clark Kent/Superman has to fight two of his most powerful enemies yet: Vril Dox/Brainiac, the scientist behind New Kryptonite who teams up with Lex Luthor and Kent Clark/Bizarro, his evil clone while Jason White follows his footsteps and becomes Superboy.
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent was having the time of his life. After realizing that he has a son: Jason White who Lois Lane and her husband: Richard White's son as well, everything was going his way with his duty as Superman.

It was Lois and Richard's 8th anniversary. Jason was now eight years old.

An engagement party was held for them. Clark was able to attend it. Lois, Richard and Jason were up on stage and made an announcement.

"Thank you, everyone for coming here, tonight," announced Richard, "my wife, my son and I are very pleased that you did come and we find much appreciating."

"What is great about it though is that our Jason here has just turned eight and this is a great occasion to celebrate both events which we do every year," announced Lois, "thank you."

And the party continued tremendously.

Clark met up with Jason.

"Clark," he said excitedly and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, sport," replied Clark and laughed and hugged him back.

Then Lois and Richard came into view.

"Clark," said Lois and kissed him on the cheek, "it's so good to see you again."

"Hey, there, Clark," said Richard and shook his hand, "we're very glad you could come."

"Thank you for inviting me. The party's great you know."

"Oh, Clark. I know you'd never say a bad thing about anybody. That's exactly what our friendship is about, right?"

And everyone laughed as the party went on.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years since the New Kryptonite landmass was created in space, mad scientist: Vril Dox and his henchmen from the submarine he worked on detected Lex Luthor and Kitty Kowalski on the island.

Luthor and Kitty have been hunting for coconuts for the past three years. They surprisingly survived it by drinking enough of them.

"Isn't this the life, Lex?"

"Well, at least these coconuts were better then killing and eating that stupid dog of yours, right?"

Then they spotted Vril Dox's submarine and flagged them down.

Dox's men welcomed them onboard.

"Welcome to New Kryptonite!" Dox greeted them both. Lex Luthor shook his hand and Kitty laid her dog down on the floor.

"I am Vril Dox. A mad scientist behind the New Kryptonite. This is my submarine of course."

"Yes, well. I think we do both share a same common enemy, right? Superman."

"Oh, I wish that pathetic son of Jor-El were never born and they both took a sip of wine."

"Anyway, since we both want to kill him, he doesn't stand a chance against us when we set our enemies from New Kryptonite after him. Interested in my plot?"

"Yes, Mr. Dox. I am."

"Good then. Come to my lab and I will show you what I have been working for three years since the rise of New Kryptonite.

They walked into Dox's lair and he introduced Luthor to his Superman clone.

"This is my latest and greatest invention: Kent Clark. Of course he is a clone of Clark Kent. I call him...Bizarro."

"Impressive."

"Oh, yes it is. And once this project is complete with the power of New Kryptonite, we will be able to defeat Superman and stop him from foiling our plot...before he stops us."

And they both cackled loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Clark walked into the Daily Planet. His friend: Jimmy Olsen greeted him.

"Hey, Clark. Mr. White would like to see you in his office right away."

Clark, Lois, Richard, Jason and Jimmy all met up in Perry White's office. Perry made an announcement to the group.

"Where has Superman been last night after Lex Luthor was found and rescued by the scientist behind this 'New Krypontite' idea. Something we've been searching clues for after Lex Luthor's plot to destroy the country had been foiled. Found in today's news brochure."

"I'm sure he didn't make it in time, sir," replied Jason, "he must have had other things to do."

"Shut up now, Olsen. You got anything to say about this, Kent."

Clark stayed quiet for a moment. Lois was the only one who understood of course.

"Well, Kent. I guess I'll take that as a no. Guess he's been too busy helping people around the city. Anyway, all of you back to work.

After work, Lois met up with Clark outside the building.

"Hey, Lois."

"Oh, hey Clark. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Yours?"

"Not bad. A bit tough. Had to keep working at that Pulitzer, you know..." and she whispered in his ear, "for Why The World Needs Superman."

"Oh, that one. You've been working on that for over three years, haven't you?"

"Yes, and surprisingly enough, I haven't finished it yet. It's a bit of a tough one you know. After all those years I've spent on Why The World Doesn't Need Superman. But I eventually changed it of course. So now all of that has officially moved past us already. Thank god. You know."

And they both laughed until Richard and Jason came along.

"Lois," said Richard, 'let's go."

"I'll be there in a minute, Richard. Why don't you just get the car started?"

"Okay."

And they both left.

"Yeah, well since eight years ago when Jason was born and Richard and I met, I am technically Lois Lane-White. Related to my own boss. That's exciting. Ain't that, right, Clark?"

"Yeah. And so I see you're still engaged to Richard."

"Yeah, well, about Jason being your son as well and you his biological father. After keeping it a secret from my own family, I'm sure Jason would be interested to find out but if Richard does, then oh, the secret wouldn't be much of a secret at all, wouldn't it. He can get a bit over too desperate sometimes but at the end of the day, he's alright for a husband. Not that we have to be married to be engaged, right?"

"Right."

Richard honked the horn on the car."

"Coming, Richard!"

Before she headed off for the car, she turned around and said "goodbye, Clark."

Then she left for the car and the family took off.

Clark watched as the car set off into the distance and he flagged down a taxi for home.


	4. Chapter 4

On Vril Dox's submarine, the evil mad scientist was showing Lex Luthor his latest invention since Bizarro, an electric shocking device that they could obviously to shock and awe Superman.

"It's a genius idea, isn't it, Mr. Luthor?"

"Oh, yes. It is, Dr. Dox. The greatest idea to kill Superman."

"And now it shall rise to power."

Suddenly an accident occurred in the lab. The shocking device jumped up on Dox. He fell to the ground.

"Dr. Dox. Are you okay? Dr. Dox. Dr. Dox!"

Suddenly Dox's body started turning electric and he rose up to power as a super villain called Brainiac.

"Dr. Dox. What happened to you? Your body's made of that shocking device."

"Don't me call me Dox. Call me Brainiac! I am a powerful mad scientist and an enemy of Superman. Now we must get to the plan. Destroy Superman!"

"Well, yes, sir. But how?"

"Oh, there's one thing and it will be Bizarro. First, my men and I shall take the money from the Smallville City Bank to manufacture this evil clone.

Clark was busy walking through the city when Bizarro's voice came inside his mind.

"Hello, Superman. I am Vril Dox. You can call me Brainiac. I am the evil mad scientist behind New Kryptonite, the landmass created three years ago by me. My men and I will take money from the bank to manufacture our latest invention. Stop us if you can."

Suddenly, he saw Brainiac run through the city with his men, terrorizing everybody.

Clark knew what to do. He released his Superman suit and flew after Brainiac and his men as they broke into a truck containing five sacks of cash.

The truck suddenly halted to a stop. The drivers were knocked out by the thugs. Brainiac swooped up the cash and was about to leave when Superman flew in front of him.

"Time's up, Dox. Now release the money and surrender."

"Okay." And he pushed him off the truck and he and his men took off with the money.

Superman sighed as he got up and they were out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Jason was asleep when he was having these weird dreams like he had every night. His biological uncle Jor-El was talking to him in his sleep and told him every night that Kal-El was his biological father.

"Jason. Jason White. My name is Jor-El, father of Kal-El. Kal-El is your biological father."

"But who is Kal-El? Why do you keep telling me this every night?"

"Kal-El...is...Superman!"

Upon finally hearing this, Jason woke up from his dream in a shock.

Next morning at the Planet, Lois, Richard and Jason arrived. Jason had already finally told his parents about his shocking dreams and that Jor-El told him Superman was his father.

Lois definitely knew what Jason was talking about but Richard had no idea.

Suddenly, Perry White called from his office.

"Clark, can I see you in my office?"

He slapped down the newspaper of Superman's experience with Brainiac when Clark and Jimmy arrived.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new enemy on the loose. Dr. Vril Dox or Brainiac as they call him is the real mad scientist behind New Kryptonite and has teamed up with Lex Luthor to defeat Superman. I wish he could stop them though."

"Chief, I knew he will. He's stopped Luthor many times before?"

"Quiet, Jimmy. And Clark, I just wanted to thank you for our latest headline of the week. Now I want you working on a title for a new Pulitzer about Superman. This time I want full details about his whereabouts. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good then. Get started."

After work, Clark and Lois met up again outside the Planet.

"Hey, Lois."

"Oh, hey, Clark. How was your day? The usual. Nothing new. Mr. White has assigned me on this new Pulitzer which I must come up with a title for. I must start working on it. Anyway, how are things going with your career so far?"

"Oh, nothing that new. Except that I've nearly complete my Pulitzer. However, I think Jason knows about our little secret."

"What? How?"

"Oh, he just has these dreams about your biological father talking to him and he talked nonstop about it this morning. Richard doesn't believe it though."

"Hey, Lois. Ready to get this road on the show?"

"Sure, Richard. Bye, Clark."

And Clark watched as they hopped into the car and took off.


	6. Chapter 6

At home, Jason thought of who Kal-El. Then he remembered the story of Lois' Pulitzer titled My Night With Superman and how the story was similar to Clark and Lois' relationship. He knew that Superman was a biological person. Then he came to realize that Clark Kent was Kal-El, his biological father romancing with Lois Lane before he was born and before Lois met Richard.

He went into his room and was very desperate to find out more about his biological father.

He saw newspapers about him and how he became Superman by running so fast with superpowers that he was able to fly.

"Maybe I can fly, too," wondered Jason to himself.

He went outside and started to run. Suddenly, he ran faster then his normal speed and jumped higher then his normal height. He was very amazed.

When Jason arrived back in his room. He thought of a good idea.

After realizing the truth about his biological father: Superman, he was going to make his own Super suit. He went into his closet and bought out his Superman fan shirt. He put it on and started practicing his running outside. He had a blast.

That evening, Brainiac and his thugs broke into the Smallville City Bank.

Superman broke in and stood above them.

"Alright, Dox. Enough is enoguh."

"Superman! Get him, men!"

The thugs started raging against Superman but he flew towards them and knocked them all against the wall.

Brainiac raged at Superman and pushed against the wall.

Jason flew in in his Super suit and kicked Brainiac and his thugs against the wall. They all ran away like cowards.

"Jason, is that you?" gasped Superman.

"Yes, Clark, and I find out the truth about you being my other dad. I learned my superpowers today."

"This is incredible. Come outside. I'll change out of my suit and we can talk."

Clark and Jason walked around the city.

"Jason, I'm proud you know about this. It was supposed to the secret which Lois and I were safe with. One thing is for sure is that I don't think your dad should know and neither should your mom know about you finding out the truth about realizing who I am."

"Don't worry, Clark. I've told them both about my dreams at night."

"You mean the ones with Jor-El talking to you in my sleep? Yes, he's my biological father. Your mother told me about it."

"Yeah, and my dad talks to me like it's nonsense but my mom finds him undermining me."

"Hmm, well, he's your father and he loves you. So all he wants to do is protect you."

"Sure, even when he never believes me about these dreams."

And they both stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey, Jason. How about if I train you to become my ally in crime-fighting."

Jason agreed to the idea and for the next few months, he had been training him secretly in the backyard when Clark always came to the house on Sundays for barbecues. Lois and Richard found Jason's antics for those following few months odd. They had a feeling that he was hiding something from them. Especially Richard.


	7. Chapter 7

Sooner or later, Jason had gained a new Super suit similar to Superman. He was dubbed Superboy.

Brainiac was getting fed up.

"I've had it, Lex. First comes along Superman then comes along his ally: Superboy. How could this happen?"

"I don't know, Dox. But here's what I do know: we can set a trap for Superman and Superboy by capturing his loving parents. Then my thugs and I will fight them alongside Bizarro. Isn't that right, Kent?"

"Oh, yes, boss. Certainly. Superman and Superboy will pay severely."

And they all cackled together.

Kitty, who heard them cackling had felt bad that they would do such a thing like try and kill Smallville's greatest heroes.

Superman and Superboy had made the latest Daily Planet newspaper. Perry White had called all of his clients into the staff room where he would announce the title of the new Pulitzer he assigned Clark to work on.

"Okay, everybody. Technically, Superman has a new ally. They call him Superboy. And ever since Superboy came along, Superman has been able to fight crime without failing at it. It feels like he has unleashed his closest attention to the city of Smallville. Now our Pulitzer would be called: Superman Unleashed. Based on how this guy can fight crime real easily with Superboy at his side."

After work, Lois, Richard and Jason rode in the car home. Richard could see Jason looked a bit nervous. Secretly about becoming famous across the city.

"Hey, Jason. Is there something wrong? Because your mother and I have suspicions that you are hiding something from us."

"No, dad. There isn't."

"Hmm, okay. Because if there is anything you want to say, just tell us, alright?"

"Okay, dad."

Lois stayed quiet. She had mild suspicions that Clark had secretly trained Jason to become Superboy but she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Clark.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Jor-El talked to Jason in his sleep again.

"Hey, Jason. I'm glad you found out about your biological father and I'm also very proud that you become my own son's ally."

"Thank, Uncle Jor-El."

"I believe in you, Jason."

"In what, Uncle Jor-El?"

"That one day, you will help your father save the city of Smallville from a most powerful enemy. I believe in, Jason White, son of Kal-El. I really do."

At the same time, Clark was having visions of his own in his sleep.

"Hello, Superman. This is Dr. Vril Dox. Of course you know me. I am the scientist behind New Kryptonite."

"What are you up to now, Dox?"

"You'll be surprised to realize that I have teamed up with your worst enemy: Lex Luthor to destroy you."

"You've got to be kidding me. You two? How did Luthor even escape from that island?"

"Well, I've rescued him and we shared stories of how we both despised you. Now we shall kill you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Clark suddenly woke up in a shock from his nightmare. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

Next day at the Planet, Clark stayed totally silent. His friend, Jimmy Olsen even wondered why he was so silent.

"Hey, there, Clark."

"Oh, hey, Jimmy."

"Is there something wrong?"

"What, no. Definitely not."

"But you seem awfully silent today."

"Yeah, well, I'm just a bit quiet today. That's all."

He didn't want to admit how afraid he was of Lex Luthor and Brainiac coming after him. But he wasn't all that scared because he knew that he had Superboy at his side.

Then Perry White called from his office.

"Hey, Clark. Can I see you in my office?"

"I'll be right with you, Mr. White."

Perry slapped down Clark's finished Pulitzer of Superman Unleashed.

"You've done it, Clark. You've made the week's top news with your finished Pulitzer on the story of Superman and Superboy and how they unleashed all their strength to fight crime around the city and hey, even your name is referenced at the top there."

The title read Superman Unleashed by Clark Kent.

"Aren't you impressed with yourself, Clark?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I really am. I can't believe I actually made the top article of the week."

"That's right. And Lois' Pulitzer on Why The World Needs Superman will be next after yours is published around the city. I'm very proud of you, Clark and it is my pleasure to promote you top editor of the month."

"Oh, thank you, sir. This is such a real honor."

"Just like your old man, right?"

And they both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Lex Luthor and Vril Dox were brainstorming on how they would defeat Superman and Superboy.

"We gotta think, Lex. We gotta think. How would we be able to defeat Superman and Superboy?"

"Well, by using Bizarro of course."

"Yes, but how would we set a trap for the two of them?"

"Oh! I think I have a marvelous idea."

"What?"

"We can capture Jason's parents: Lois and Richard. That way we can send Superman and Superboy after them."

"Great idea, Lex. I will line up all my men at once. We have work to do."

The following Sunday, another barbecue went on with Clark, Lois, Richard and Jason. Clark and Jason were in the backyard training.

Luthor, Dox and the entire gang of henchmen had snuck into the backyard and captured Lois and Richard. Lois screamed.

"Mom!"

"Lois!"

Clark and Jason came running but Luthor knocked both of them to the ground. Then he escaped with Dox and his men and they locked Lois and Richard in the truck.

They then drove away and were out of sight.

Clark and Jason woke up in a shock.

"I have to find a way to rescue them."

"Can I join you, Clark? Please?"

"No. Sorry, Jason. The last thing I want from you is for your parents to find out who you are on my side and of course to get yourself killed out there."

"But I can do it, Clark. I can do it."

"Sorry, Jason. Not this time."

And he walked away.

Jason sat down and frowned. He really wanted to show the city that he was a hero but how could he? says Clark.

He watched sadly as Clark took off as Superman for Vril Dox's lair. Then an idea came into his mind. He would follow Superman to the lair and aid him when needed.

So he changed into his Superboy suit and took off for Vril Dox's lair.


	10. Chapter 10

Luthor and Brainiac held Lois and Richard in different tubes so Superman would decide who would die and who would survive. Superman arrived on time.

"Well, well, well," murmured Luthor, 'if it isn't Clark Kent. Not so super without your partner, are you?"

"Lex, Superboy is safe from harm and you will never get to him neither will you kill these two. Now let them go."

"After you."

Brainiac lunged at Superman and they fought one-on-one. Brainiac finally knocked Superman against the wall.

"Now we shall release Bizarro," said Luthor.

"Most definitely," replied Brainiac and they held Bizarro in a smoke vent which hatched out of the ceiling.

"Clark Kent, meet your worst enemy: Kent Clark or should we call him Bizarro."

"Lois, what is going on here?"

"I'll explain later, Richard."

"You can't tell me that Superman is really..."

"Shh!"

Brainiac released Bizarro from the smoke vent with the LAUNCH button. He had to make sure that he would defeat Superman otherwise he'd be gone as well. Their lives were attached since Bizarro was invented.

Bizarro knocked Superman against the wall and made powerless.

"Time for the ultimate move," cackled Brainiac.

"Finish him off, Dox," chanted Luthor.

And Bizarro kept torturing Superman physically until Superboy came along and knocked him against the wall.

"Jason," gasped Superman in amazement, "you came."

"Always a pleasure to help you, Clark."

"I knew it all along," said Richard.

"So did I," said Lois.

Luthor got frustrated.

Brainiac raged at Superman while Bizarro raged at Superboy. The four of them fought fiercely up top the submarine.

Superman and Superboy thought that the only way to get rid of Brainiac and Bizarro was to destroy Bizarro's control system.

So the two of them lead the villains back into the labratory where they raged against the control system and successfully destroyed it. By then, Brainiac and Bizarro had reached the ground.

Suddenly, Bizarro started disappearing slowly to his death and after his disappearance, Lois and Richard were freed and Superman and Superboy took them away as Brainiac had electric shocks up his body, which caused him to explode and that bought an end to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted out Luthor as it effected the entire submarine.

Superman and Superboy returned Lois and Richard home.

Jason sighed.

"Mom, dad. You're not mad at me for keeping this a secret, are you?"

"Of course not, dear," replied Lois, "what about you, Richard?"

Richard made up his mind about his feelings over Jason's secret duties as Superboy.

"Jason, I thought that what you did with Clark today was very brave. Thank you, son."

"Oh, thank you too, dad."

And the three of them engaged in a family hug and Clark couldn't help joining.

Suddenly, a news flash came on. There was trouble downtown.

Clark and Jason knew what to do.

"Superman and Superboy to the rescue!" they chanted as they took off in the distance and the crowd gathered to watch.


End file.
